


有奶喝有饭恰

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	1. 指检

“Julien，你错过了体检。”

这是Julien回基地后，Elias对他说的第一句话，他随后明白了对方的意思，他要单独去体检。

“下午两点，Doc会在手术室里等你，在此之前，先去洗个澡吧。”

“好。”

虽然他很疑惑体检为什么要在手术室里，不过他也没有多想些什么，如果是Dominic ，他大概会追根问底，但Elias 不一样，他选择相信这个老实人。

他如约在两点时赶到了手术室，Gustave 就坐在手术台旁边，示意他躺上去，他也照做了，随后，Gustave 把手术台的下半部分压下去，支起两个腿架，把Julien 的双腿放上去固定住，然后打开了无影灯。

Julien 被突如其来的光照的有些恍惚，他感觉到医生正在脱他的裤子，他有些抗拒，但是被按住了双腿。

“别动，这是今年新加进去的体检项目，你只要躺在这就可以了。”

“好……好的。”

他有些疑惑，但一想到是Gustave ，他最爱也是最信任的人，就放松了下来，张开腿等待下一步的指示。

他猛地感觉冰凉的液体滴落在他的肛口，随之而来的是乳胶手套的触感，他紧张的想夹紧双腿，但腿架上的束缚带让他动弹不得。

“Gustave ……你……”

“放松，放松亲爱的，只是一个指检罢了。”

他于是尽力放松，但身体还是微微发颤，他感到Gustave的手套带着冰凉的润滑液慢慢进入了他的身体，他对这种感觉太过熟悉了，熟悉到忍不住叫了出声。

然后他听到了Gustave 没憋住的一声轻笑。

于是他紧咬住下唇，不让自己再发出一丝声响。

Gustave 强忍着笑继续往里深入，等进入顺畅了以后，他又加了第二根手指进去，然后毫无预兆的开始戳刺Julien 的前列腺，然后听到了意料之中的呻吟。

Julien 这次真的是羞红了脸，突如其来的快感让他的阴茎也有些发硬，这让他更加慌张，他害怕Gustave 会嫌弃他，认为他是个满脑子都是性爱的人，他承认他想象过在手术台上做这种事情，但他从未预料到会是以这种方式实现，他抬起头想看看Gustave  
的脸，但无影灯照得他不得不闭紧了眼睛，他不知道他的爱人以后会怎样看待他，他怕自己旺盛的性欲会搞砸这一切。

而Gustave 依然在继续手上的动作，变换着力道和方向，看着Julien 的阴茎因为他的动作而逐渐挺起，看着Julien 憋红的脸和眼角的泪水，他忍不住想要欺负这个年轻人，让他被自己“指检”到高潮。

他也的确这么做了，随着抽动的动作加入了第三根手指，用力地在他体内捣弄，Julien 不得不大声叫出来，他绷直了脚背，收紧腹部，胸膛也大幅度的起伏着，他的腰挺出一个弧度，然后叫着Gustave 的名字射了出来。

完了，Julien 想，他居然被一个体检搞到了高潮，没脸见人了。眼前暗了下来，他知道是Gustave 关了无影灯，这不仅意味着指检结束了，也意味着他能再次看到他的爱人了，但他不敢睁眼，他不知道现在的Gustave 是什么表情，嘲笑或是厌恶，他一个也不想看到。

后面的手指并没有抽出去，他只好睁眼查看情况。

而Julien 看到的画面让他想跳进液氮里冷静一下——Gustave 咬着自己的指尖把手套拉下来扔到一旁，然后用手指轻轻抹了一点Julien 小腹上的精液，用舌头舔进了嘴里。

然后Gustave 对他温柔的笑了。

“指检结束了，一切正常，不过这才是个开始。”

Julien 呆滞地看着Gustave解开了裤子，掏出早就硬起来的阴茎，戴上早有准备的套子，抽出Julien 体内的手指，毫不留情的顶了进去。

他摘下湿漉漉的手套扔到一旁，双手掰着Julien 的大腿发狠地往里顶，Julien 的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，这不能怪他，Gustave 的家伙可比手指刺激多了，每次进去都能把他塞得满满的，出去的时候又能刚好擦过那个地方，Gustave空出一只手去抚慰Julien 的阴茎，他能明显的感觉到身下人的括约肌缩的更紧了，于是他用手包裹住了那里。

Julien 觉得情况不妙，他后面被操着，前面还操着Gustave 的手，妈的，爽得要死了。

“妈的……Gustave……我他妈爱死你了。”

“我也是，亲爱的。”

温柔的话语让Julien 觉得操他操的那么狠的人仿佛不是Gustave 似的，但激烈的快感容不得他想太多，他又被推上了一个高峰，他抽紧腹部，忍住强烈的射精的欲望，却把Gustave 挤压的更兴奋了，他不再长驱直入，而是浅浅地抽出去，又一下撞在前列腺的地方，Julien 的呻吟拔得更高了，他终于抵挡不住强烈的攻势，腰一软便射了，有少许的精液溅在Gustave 脸上，然后就被舔了个干净，他稍微停了一会，然后又在Julien 不满的催促下插回去。

“不愧是我们队里的射击冠军呢。”

Julien气的想一脚蹬开Gustave ，但是无能为力，他只能瞪大了眼睛盯着他看，但这个动作毫无威慑力，Gustave 还是笑眯眯地摆出那副老好人的脸，下面却一点也不留情。等他终于射出来的时候，Julien 早就摊在手术台上不能动弹了，他的下身被自己的体液搞得一塌糊涂，腿已经酸的发麻，腰还在止不住的颤抖，Gustave 用手术室里早已备好的毛巾清理了一下Julien 的身体，处理好事发现场之后就打算扶着Julien 回宿舍。

 

“Gustave——你……你会不会嫌弃我啊……明明是在指检我却……”

“不会的，这说明你功能正常。”

睁眼说瞎话，Gustave 才不会承认他是故意的。

“那你怎么突然……”

“我早就想试试在手术台上操你了。”

“……”

Julien 发誓他再也不轻信Gustave 这个老流氓了。

事实证明这个誓并没有什么卵用。

 

End


	2. 私人治疗

Julien最近总是去Gustave的治疗室里找他，作为彩虹小队唯一的医生，他也时不时要帮助他的队友们解决心理问题——那不是什么要紧的大问题，他只是怀疑自己的必要性，他希望自己的队友都能信任他，就像他也信任他们那样，但最近，他的队友们一个个没等他放好护甲包就夺门而出，嘴上大喊着“打野去啦”就一溜烟没了影，每次回合结束时护甲都会有剩下，他总觉得自己的能力不如其他人有用，只是一个呆板的，不懂得变通的护甲包。

给Julien做心里辅导比其他人容易得多，他的整个人连带着他的疑惑都显得如此可爱，他的问题不像bandit的一样棘手，让Marius察觉到Dominic对他的感情，这简直比让Julien爱上自己还不可能，也不像江夏的那样让他感到无奈，他总抱怨廖子朗在半夜逼他睡觉，工图还没保存好就被整个抱到床上，让Gustave总忍不住想要赶他出去。

Julien的问题明显和Gustave花费在他身上的时间不成正比，他们的接触越来越频繁，内容也不止于Julien心里的那些小矛盾，他们总是抽出时间来交流，从昨天的演习到今天的晚餐，Gustave是世界上最好的倾听者。

Gustave意识到Julien有些过于依赖他了，就像热恋期似的，然后他立即把这个想法逐出自己的脑海，他承认这个局面是他一手造成的，Julien相信他，所以敞开心底和他聊天，Gustave就利用他的信任和崇拜拉近两人的距离，他们离得越近，他的负罪感便越强，他终于意识到了问题的严重性，这简直是在玩弄这个年轻人的感情，但这种事情一旦开始便变得一发不可收拾，他唯一能做的就是切断其中的关系。

这是一个痛苦的过程，对它们两者都是，Gustave开始变得对他爱答不理，Julien的表情逐渐从失落变成失望，最后他甚至都不来治疗室了，天知道Gustave忍了多久，每次Julien转身离去的时候，他都不得不把指甲深深抠进手心才能忍住那种冲动，他明白这是正确的，却让他无比痛苦，Julien蓝的发亮的眼睛为他染上一丝阴霾，而Gustave甚至没有资格帮他驱除。

他开始后悔自己没有提早意识到，或者没意识到会更好。心理医生和患者发生医患外的关系是不符合职业道德的，虽然他并不是专职于此事，只是在闲暇时稍微帮助一下队友，但他通过这个身份才得以和Julien发展至此，这让他感到愧疚和心虚，他明白这件事对他不会有任何影响，所以他更加愧疚，他差点因为自己的私欲毁了这个男孩。

Emma最近总是用奇怪的眼神看他，Gustave的确注意到Emma似乎是取代了他的位置，她最近和Julien走得很近，就像他们曾经的那样，无话不谈到相视无言只用短短的几天时间，他们双双掉进冰窟，而Emma的表情让他不寒而栗，仿佛他不再是一个医生，而是一个刽子手。

直到Emma几天后走进他的诊疗室，一个巴掌让他愣在了原地。

“你知道你对那孩子做了什么！”

“我……”

“他喜欢你那么久，而你就用这个作为报答？”

他好像明白了什么，然后懊悔的捂住了脑袋。瞧瞧他都干了些什么好事，他给那孩子希望，然后毫不留情的掐断，他现在居然还沉浸在无关痒痛的，自己臆想出来的罪恶感中，他以为不这么做会毁了他，他错了。

“我以为……”

“别再自欺欺人了，Gustave,他就要放弃了。”

Emma又看了他一眼，然后头也不回地出门了。

他知道自己该去做什么，但他是个懦夫，别说挽留了，他连去找Julien道歉的勇气都没有。

他在自己的诊疗室里失声痛哭，眼睛都红肿起来，为他弄丢的宝物，为他消逝的光芒，粗糙的袖口在脸颊上留下了红痕，偏偏这会儿有人敲门，他闷声趴在桌子上装作自己不在。

敲门的声音停顿了一下。

“Gustave……”

那是Julien的声音。

他不敢去开门，但更不想Julien着凉，他低着头，却被迎面紧紧的抱住，Julien有些冰凉的脸颊蹭在他的脖子边，他有些紧张的喘着气，鼻子冻得通红，但蔚蓝的眼睛里没有了往日的阴霾。

“别哭啊，我的好医生，我还在这儿。”

他的Julien还是温柔的散发着淡淡的光辉，在令人迷惘的黑夜里成为指引他的光芒，他不可自控的吻上去，干燥冰冷的嘴唇慢慢染上了Gustave的体温，Julien一边回应一边把他的医生推到在了诊疗室的病床上，大风刮上了门，Julien开始褪下自己身上的衣物。

Gustave拉过一旁的被子裹在他们两人身上，Julien执意要坐在他身上，他也并没有意见，然后他感觉到眼睛旁边湿热的触感，他的泪痕被舔了干净，脸颊上的擦伤也被温柔的抚慰过，Gustave一只手搂住他的脖子，于是他们又开始接吻，另一只手顺着肋骨滑到腰侧，不轻不重的抚摸着，Julien不禁瑟缩了一下，他毕竟还是个没什么经验的大男孩，而Gustave，他知道人体所有的秘密。

Julien被翻身的Gustave按倒在床上，他急切的想要继续刚才的吻，却因对方突然舔上他的胸前而愣了神，Gustave喜欢他富有弹性的胸肌和颜色粉嫩的乳头，它们泛着水光红肿挺立的样子更让他喜欢，Julien因为快感绷紧了小腹，却又在阴茎被握住的瞬间放下了防备，他的大男孩羞红了脸，但医生从不放弃自己的患者，Julien硬的比他想象中快得多，毕竟是暗恋许久的人给自己做手活，技术还好的要命，他的会阴也同样被轻轻摩擦过去，仿佛隔靴搔痒一般，完全不够，他扭动着身体，嘴里也发出克制的轻吟，天知道Gustave想这样的场面多久了，他又一次把Julien的呻吟堵在唇间，加快了手上的动作，他的男孩带着哭腔的喉音让他有些耐不住，等到他终于射在Gustave的手心，他才有机会放声叫出来，精液被悉数涂抹在他的腹股沟，床头的润滑液和避孕套是出于他的早有意图，在此时提供了极大的便利，Gustave扩张的有些艰难，Julien明显没有这方面的经验，他紧张的要命。

“你相信我吗，Julien？”

他又使出了这种卑劣的手段。

“我……我可以……我相信你。”

Julien几乎要哭出来了，他努力的放松身体，好让Gustave的手指能够顺利地塞进去，这种局面直到Gustave不小心按上他的前列腺才算结束，Julien从被动的接受变成了主动的索取，他像是在吮吸Gustave的手指一样，随着扩张的程度逐渐变得不满足起来，他咬住自己的手腕，闭着眼睛感受这种让他想要沉溺的快感。

“Gustave……”

Julien的眼睛里像是有一片海，没人能拒绝他的要求。

Gustave带好套就整根操了进去，Julien紧紧搂住他的脖子，在他耳边哭喊着些什么，除了求欢便是未曾出口的表白，连他自己都想象不到这段时间他是怎么撑过来的，从Emma那里得到的安慰让他感到温暖，却不能缓解伤痛，直到痛苦跨过阈值变成无尽的麻木，他才想到要不要放弃，放弃他几年来的爱意，好不容易得到又被掐断的希望。

“他只是被一些不存在的事情困扰着，Julien，如果你还在意的话。”

于是他又来到了诊疗室。

Julien不断的叫他的名字，泪水糊了满脸，腿甚至没有力气勾在一起，乳头倒挺立的很精神，他逐渐有些招架不住，但Gustave愈加发狠的操他，操的他尖叫着达到第二次高潮，Gustave似乎是想到了什么，他抽出来后摘掉了套，自己动作几下后射在了Julien的脸上。

他们为美好的肉欲沉迷了一小会，然后他抱住了Julien，仿佛他会从自己怀里逃掉似的，但也就差那么一点。

“Julien，亲爱的……”

“我爱你，Gustave，我爱你。”

他又哭出来了。

“所以不要再走了。”

Gustave收紧了手臂，他把脸埋在Julien颈侧，他明白自己都干了些什么混蛋事，到现在他只能不断的安抚这个年轻人，好让自己不至于失去最后一次机会。

“我不会再离开了，永远都不会。”

他又抽泣两声。

“看来我得想个法子把你绑在我身旁，我不想再次失去我的珍宝了。”

他握紧Julien的双手。

“看着我Julien，你愿意相信我吗，我爱你。”

Julien逐渐笑开了。

“我也爱你，我的好医生。”

end


	3. 奶泡饭

“的确有些问题，朱利安。”

医生把几张检验单叠在桌子的一角，年轻人紧张的搓了搓手，他湛蓝色的眼睛里透出一丝恐惧，但很快就被压下去了。

“但不是什么太大的事，只是……你可能会经常需要我的帮助。”

年轻人看起来有些愧疚。

“抱歉，古斯塔夫，你明明工作已经这么忙了，还要在我身上抽出时间来。”

“不朱利安 ，你的问题不是在我的诊室能解决的。”

“那……真的不严重吗？”

“这个问题……我想我们得到晚上在讨论。”

朱利安明白古斯塔夫还有很多事情要处理，但他心里还是有一点失落，他向医生打了声招呼就径直推门走了出去，他也没什么心情去训练，他现在最需要的是回自己的卧室休息一下，然后等待古斯塔夫晚上的治疗。

他一觉睡到了晚上八点多，天早就黑了，但古斯塔夫并没有给他发通知，连条简单的短消息也没有，他决定去洗个澡再慢慢等古斯塔夫下班，他的胸口一如既往的胀痛着，只有擦拭身体时的奇妙触感才能让他稍稍轻松一下，在他揉捏自己的胸前时，他感到了一阵酸爽的快感，他忍不住的继续这样的动作，浴室的门开了，是古斯塔夫。

他们两个都愣住了，朱利安率先反应过来，他大叫一声，用手臂捂住了自己的胸口，等等，他明明也是男人，干嘛要捂住胸口，于是他又紧紧的捂住了自己的腿间。

糟了，好像有点硬。

古斯塔夫看起来要冷静的多，他只是向前走了两步，然后把手贴在朱利安还湿漉漉的胸口上。

“的确比以前大了些。”

朱利安惊恐的看着自家的医生。

“还有，我不是说了帮你解决吗？”

朱利安把古斯塔夫推出了浴室，他大概有些明白古斯塔夫的意思了，他粗略地擦了擦身体，腰间围了一条毛巾就从浴室里走了出来，头发上的水滴滑到他的胸口，让古斯塔夫有些移不开眼，但他打算先吹个头发，好不至于弄湿床单，他插好插头就闭着眼睛用风口对着头发乱扫，古斯塔夫可能是看不惯他粗暴的手法，左手握住他的手腕接过他手中的吹风机，顺着发旋的走向慢慢地挪动，他的右手也握住朱利安的，牵着他的手腕，轻轻的按在他的胸前。

“你自己有感受到吗？这里变得更柔软了。”

“我……我当然知道。”

这个大男孩有些害臊，但他没法躲过古斯塔夫反射在镜子里的视线，也没法抗拒他耳边的那缕湿气。

古斯塔夫松开手，揉了揉他的头顶，朱利安这才反应过来，把自己的手从胸前挪开，他重重的躺倒在床上，紧闭着眼睛等待接下来要发生的事，只是一个轻轻的吻落在他的脸上，额头和嘴唇上，然后逐渐探进去，朱利安有些不知所措，但他还是顺着古斯塔夫的意思和他接吻，他们两个人的吻技都在互相磨合的过程中不断提升，但过古斯塔夫依然高他一筹，他还是一如既往的紧张，他的一切心思都会在他的好医生面前暴露无遗。

他知道古斯塔夫正抓着他的胸口，那对逐日变得饱满的胸部，按他的症状来说，甚至可以称得上是乳房了。这有些难以启齿，但他的确对朱利安的胸膛性趣十足。

用眼睛观赏远远不够，他用手一寸一寸的抚摸着，又用不一样的力道和手法揉捏，这块柔软而白嫩的组织……还有上面挺立着的粉色肉粒，没有一处能逃过古斯塔夫的手，朱利安几乎要哭出来了，在被这样对待时，他感到了难以言说的快感，他因自己薄弱的羞耻心落泪，更不敢索求别的什么，他像个做错事的孩子一般，鼻头和喉咙里涌着一股酸意，他们之间明明没有发生过什么，但朱利安总是这样，在只有他的时候这样。

他又低下头，在朱利安脸上留下一串亲吻，轻声安慰着。

“朱利安，我亲爱的，怎么了吗，哪里不舒服吗？”

他年轻的爱人吸了吸鼻子，用有些沙哑的声音提出了他的请求。

“能不能…至少是在这种时候，把你的手套脱下来。”

他这时才发现自己手上还带着一副蓝色乳胶的医用手套，身上的白大褂也还没来得及脱。

“你这样子……就像你还是大家的医生，而不是我的古斯塔夫。”

他抽泣的更厉害了，古斯塔夫连忙卸下自己身上任何和医务室有关的东西，他觉得朱利安在吃醋，尽管角度如此奇怪，这也让他在满足的同时感到抱歉，他的确有一段时间没有照顾好这个孩子的感情，就连这次，也是朱利安主动来找他的。

他用自己知道的几种按摩手法胡乱在朱利安身上试了试。

“你觉得怎么样？”

朱利安转头挪开自己的视线，脸颊上泛起一丝潮红。

“……有点酸，然后涨涨的……嗯…好多了……有点疼，还有…怪怪的……好舒服，古斯塔夫……”

他猜朱利安根本不知道自己说了些什么，他一遍一遍的按着记忆中的顺序和方向推动和揉捏，朱利安嘴里囫囵的叫着些什么，古斯塔夫没机会听清，但那些呻吟和喘息他可是听得清清楚楚，不然他刚买了没多久的裤子也不会变得这么紧了。

“朱利安，朱利安？宝贝，看着我，听我说，我想我们现在有些别的麻烦了。”

“嗯？怎么了…啊……古斯塔夫？有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

他慢慢清醒过来了，而古斯塔夫牵着他的手腕，他摸到了那根正在硬挺着，看起来精神焕发的阴茎。

“古斯塔夫，”

朱利安眨了下眼睛。

“我想我可以帮你，想试试吗。”

古斯塔夫感觉他的阴茎动脉血压要破纪录了，他最爱的那个年轻人，正赤裸着躺在床上，用双手挤压着自己胸前的软肉——他的乳房，他尝试了一小会，发现自己的姿势让这件事情变得有些困难，他让古斯塔夫坐在床边，张开双腿好让他的身体能挤进去，他只是看了一眼就迅速的移开了视线，老天，我的朱利安正跪在我的双腿中间，他们以前不是没用过这样的姿势，只是这次，朱利安脸上夹杂着好奇与兴奋的表情，而原因是要用乳房帮自己解决问题，古斯塔夫只是这样想着，就觉得浑身燥热，他本来不想麻烦他的大男孩——但他的邀请让人无法拒绝。

朱利安托住自己胸口的斜下方，向中间挤出一道沟，尽管那样的深度只是能勉强容纳，但也足够了，他用膝盖向前挪了挪，直到距离足够，他起初只是有些笨拙的用手上下挪动，他的大小只能夹住古斯塔夫的阴茎的一半左右，剩下的头部从里面露出来，几乎能贴上他的锁骨，他认真地尝试着所有自己能想到的动作，古斯塔夫也从时不时偷瞄一眼到忍住躁动耐心观看，过了一会，他似乎想到了别的主意，他低下头去，手托着的胸部因为动作的变化包裹的更紧了一些，他伸出舌头舔舐那个已经流出不少腺液的尿道口，现在，这里还要加上他的唾液了，他的腰配合着手上下摆动着，等舌尖足够碰到时就或轻或重的舔一口过去，这若即若离的感觉让古斯塔夫必须得握紧床单才能忍住按着朱利安的头插进他嘴里的冲动，而朱利安，这个不知道自己干了什么的男孩，还通红着眼眶，用不解的眼神盯着他看，他觉得自己是时候该管教管教这个年轻人了，但朱利安的情况也很不妙，他藏在阴影里的下身早就勃起了，因他年长的恋人额头凸起的青筋，他隐忍的表情，他紧握的双手，他在朱利安眼里如此迷人。

他们最终都退让了一步，古斯塔夫腾出一只手来轻抚他的后脑，朱利安也不再上下晃动乖乖地含住饱满的头部吮吸起来，古斯塔夫终于能松一口气，长时间的紧绷让他的后腰有些酸，但随着他终于射在了朱利安的脸上和胸膛上，这一切都是值得的。

他把朱利安扶起来，让他坐在自己怀里，他们紧紧的相拥，在对方的脖子上留下自己的痕迹，朱利安的胸膛湿湿的，古斯塔夫觉得他可能是太勉强这个年轻人了，他以前可没有累出过这么多汗，他本来想问问朱利安从哪里学来的这种东西，但朱利安就在他怀里，这已经不重要了。

温存的时间总是美好的，朱利安和古斯塔夫脸蹭脸的亲热着，好动的年轻人在他怀里蹭来蹭去，他感觉有什么硬硬的东西抵着他的大腿。

“朱利安。”

“嗯？”

他的声音听起来含含糊糊的。

“你硬了。”

“那你想不想再来一次，我的好医生？”

朱利安的眼睛里含着水雾，让人看得不真切。

“乐意至极。”

他们很久没有这样子做爱了，甚至连润滑剂到底扔在了哪里都要仔细思考一番，幸亏他们总是有应急备用，朱利安看起来对这罐草莓味的情有独钟，他像往常一样等着古斯塔夫开阔他的身体，一切都是记忆里该有的样子，除了，除了那对又开始酸胀的乳房，他在古斯塔夫的身下呻吟着扭动了几下，他的医生总是最了解他的身体，只是两根手指就足以让他双腿发软，更别提四根手指都进去的时候有多爽快了，他几乎都要哭出声来，但如果从现在开始哭的话，他觉得他会脱水致死，喔，古斯塔夫终于肯拔出手指去戴套了。

“亲爱的？唔……”

“怎么了？”

“我想，被你从后面操。”

古斯塔夫当然是答应了，朱利安说想被他操，他怎么可能会拒绝。他等朱利安趴好后，拍了拍他的屁股示意他再翘高点，他在床上一向很听话，古斯塔夫扶着他的腰缓慢的插了进去，湿热的肉壁马上就将他包裹住，他起初只能轻轻抽动，直到朱利安终于肯再放松一些，他才得以在这个年轻人的体内大幅度的出入，朱利安突然抓住他的右手，将他的注意力从腰侧转移到胸前，他的左手自然也跟了过去，朱利安感觉酸胀感褪去了很多，替代而来的是难以言喻的舒爽，后面的快感让他有些失神，前面的也并不让他轻松，他的身体颤抖着，但在剧烈的摇晃中并不明显，他手肘一麻，幸亏还有古斯塔夫的手支撑了一定的重量，他把头闷到枕头里，但总也掩盖不住那些拔高的呻吟和急促的喘息，古斯塔夫的撞击点该死的准，他现在全身都只靠着古斯塔夫一个人支撑，朱利安终于哭着射了出来，他的泪水浸湿了枕头，古斯塔夫也终于肯释放在他身体里。

他把套子扯下来打了个结扔在地上，就又躺在床上想去抱着朱利安，他感到有什么不对劲的地方，比如自己的手为什么会这么湿，朱利安无力的躺倒在床上，他的呼吸还是没有平复下来，他一边沉浸在高潮的余韵里，一边说着自己都不清楚内容的话。

“古斯塔夫……我好喜欢……喜欢被你揉……唔……现在没那么涨了……"

他傻笑了一声，古斯塔夫证实一下自己的猜想，他俯身用舌头舔了舔朱利安的乳尖，然后用嘴唇含住吮吸，他的确尝到了些许甜味，而朱利安还在舒服的呻吟着。

等他终于清醒一点，才意识到刚刚的快感全都来源于他身前的古斯塔夫，朱利安难耐的扭动几下肩膀，这点动作足以被察觉到了，古斯塔夫抬头亲吻着朱利安的下巴。

“宝贝儿，坏消息和好消息。”

朱利安闭眼一想。

“坏消息！”

“坏消息是，你最近可能都没有足够的时间睡觉了。”

“那好消息呢？”

“你变得更甜了，亲爱的。”

朱利安伸手从床头柜上拿下手机，在屏幕上划拉了几下。

“告诉我，古斯塔夫，「最近」包括今天吗？”

“嗯？”

“现在才十点半。”

他们又抱在了一起。

“如果你想的话，那就是。”

Fin


	4. 圣诞礼物

“你确定……这个会成功吗？”

Julien咽了咽唾沫，有些紧张的盯着自己手上的那把灌木枝，抬头看向面前那位自信满满的姑娘。

“相信我Julien ，如果你真的想告白成功的话。”

Emmanuelle用红色的丝带将之束紧，然后严肃的跟他讲清了注意事项，好让他不至于做出些不可挽回的事情。

“好吧……我相信你。”

Julien下意识握住拳头。

“嗯，我相信你。”

 

平安夜那天，几乎所有队员都在基地酒吧里庆祝，那也是他待会的目的地，Julien有些紧张的搓着手，把用来告白的道具紧紧攥在手里，仔细回想着Emmanuelle交代给他的每一件事。

“尽情去做吧，医生不会责怪你的，这是圣诞节的规矩。”

既然她这么说了，Julien努力平复呼吸，鼓起勇气准备去找Gustave告白，却没想到他要找的人正好推开宿舍门。

“啊Julien你在这，我正好有些事想找你。”

Julien把手藏在背后，紧张到忘记了怎么说话，所有的事前准备在见到自己暗恋的人后都被抛在脑后，他下了英勇牺牲似的决心，三步并作两步冲到Gustave身前，举起手上的那把槲寄生，踮起脚尖让它能稳稳的悬在那人的头顶，趁他还没反应过来就急匆匆地把嘴唇撞上那位医生的脸颊——他还是没能鼓起勇气去索求一个真正的吻。

Julien甚至在这短短的几秒里计划好了逃跑路线，丢下一句几乎是喊出来的“我喜欢你”就打算溜之大吉，满心的如意算盘却算了个空，他被Gustave 箍住手腕拉回自己的怀里，正想说话就被摁着后脑吻住了。

他不可置信的睁大眼睛，但Gustave只是在继续加深这个吻，他撬开Julien的牙关，给他亲身演示了法式湿吻的正确做法，直到Julien喘着粗气想要推开他，Gustave才稍稍放松了力道，让他年轻的后辈得以扶着身后的桌子来慢慢消化刚刚发生的这一切，Julien的脸从脖颈红到耳根，而Gustave的眼里盈满笑意。

“看来我们目的一致。”

END


End file.
